


结合热

by mifan_milo



Category: The Wandering Earth
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 01:23:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17777909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mifan_milo/pseuds/mifan_milo





	结合热

结合热  
哨向CP 哨兵刘启X向导刘培刚  
私设刘培刚顺利退役回到地球

刘培强上天执行“领航员”计划的时候，刘启才4岁。虽然在中校的记忆中，时间才过去了5年，但他也无法否认休眠的那12年岁月，在地球上一样会逝去。因此，在见到比自己高了大半个头的儿子时，要不是那肖似亡妻的面孔，他差点就把对方当成了陌生人。  
臭小子长得竟然比老子还高。刘培强中校承认自己的心理建设做得有点不够。  
对于这点“不够”，中校在事后颇有些捶胸顿足之感，当然，这已经是后话了。

现在，刘培强发挥他精神稳定性极高的优点，拍了拍儿子的肩膀：“刘启，爸爸没想到你已经长这么高了，看来姥爷把你照顾得很好。”  
刘启不动声色地躲开他还想继续套近乎的手，皱着眉沉默地接过父亲手中的行李箱。  
“你看这孩子，明明每天都记着天气数着你回家的日子，见到你反而闹起别扭了。”韩子昂眼见父子间的气氛尴尬起来，赶紧出来打圆场：“我们回家吧。”

刘启也不知道自己是怎么了，明明那么期盼与父亲的重逢，可见到了真人，却突然中邪一般，父亲的一举一动，一言一行，都不受控制地疯狂涌入自己大脑，一波又一波地冲击着，似乎要把他的脑袋撞出一个大窟窿才肯罢休。  
他不想让姥爷和朵朵看出异样，不想破坏今天这重逢的好日子，于是勉强压制着强烈的不适感。  
他没想到的是，在跨进家门之后，自己在剧烈的头疼袭击下，直挺挺地倒了下去。

在韩朵朵的尖叫声中，刘培强眼疾手快地扶住了儿子，虽然有常年锻炼，却还是被结实的体重带得踉踉跄跄。即便是这样，他还是瞬间就感应到了身边仿佛带着实质感的精神暴走，几乎是下意识抱紧了怀里那个失去意识的身体，他立刻就明白发生了什么。  
“爸！赶紧带着朵朵离开！刘启觉醒了！！”  
他顶着刘启因为失去意识控制的强大精神暴走，大声地把岳父和养女赶走，以免殃及池鱼。

刘培强是个向导，一个普普通通的C级向导。也许是托了“流浪地球”计划的福，他很幸运地成长在一个对向导非常宽容的社会，他有幸与自己深爱的女性结合，哪怕对方只是个普通人。  
与普通人结合的向导，后代只能是向导或者普通人。一般觉醒都会发生在16岁左右的成人期，谁能料想到刘启竟然打破了这个规律，到了21岁觉醒成了一名哨兵，并且因为骤然扩大的感官而直接进入危险的神游状态？  
刘培强没时间惊讶，他迅速将刘启放在客厅的沙发上，一手按在对方的额头上，同时闭上眼集中意念，释出属于自己的精神触手，慢慢地将儿子失控的精神力包裹起来并加以抚慰。  
儿子，爸爸绝不会让你因为神游而陷入永久的黑洞！  
约莫过了一个小时，刘培强终于将儿子因觉醒而暴走的精神力梳理完毕，暂时控制住了他的神游状态。  
他满头大汗地睁开眼，这时手臂上的通讯器响起，接起后，岳父焦急地声音传来：“培强？培强！你怎么一直不接通讯？可吓死我了！刘启他怎么样啊？”  
刘培强单手揉了揉太阳穴，回答道：“爸，刘启觉醒成哨兵了。”  
“什么？怎么可能？！朵朵她只是个普通人！！怎么刘启就成哨兵了？”  
刘培强苦笑，他也想知道为什么，但现在的情况也不适合讨论这些，只能岔开话题：“爸，这几天刘启的情况会不太稳定，你和朵朵就先别回来了。联合政府给我分配了套房子，地址是XXXXX，你们的居住信息都已经进行了登记，这两天就暂时住那儿吧，等刘启的觉醒期过了我再带他来找你们。”  
放心不下的韩子昂又交代了几句，这才放过刘培强挂了通讯。

刚放下手臂，刘培强感觉有东西跳上了他的膝盖。  
“喵~”  
“是你啊，”中校低头认出这是他的精神体，一只漂亮的三花猫：“关了大半天，今天辛苦你了。”  
猫咪用柔软的毛皮蹭着中校的手心，这对刚经历了极度紧张的精神抚慰工作的刘培强来说，在心理上给了他极大的安慰。  
可还没摸上几把，他的手腕就被人抓住了——刘启醒了。  
膝盖上的三花“喵嗷”一下炸了毛，却一下被刘启扫下了沙发，但抓着自己父亲的手却始终没有松开。  
“刘启？刘启？你还难受吗？”刘培强挣了挣，没能把手抽回来，只好用另外那只手去摸儿子的额头，却同样被迅速地抓住了。  
刘启已经完全坐起身来，他目光灼灼地盯着面前的人，是父亲。  
真的是父亲吗？  
刘启疑惑地歪过头，在空气中捕捉到了一丝隐约的香味。  
那是什么味道？刘启在脑海中搜寻了一会儿，终于想起来了：父亲带着年幼的自己去海边露营时，就是这种带着咸味的潮湿空气，在夜晚伴着父亲的吻陪自己入睡。  
那是……父亲的味道……  
想要……再多一点……再多一点……

被禁锢了双手，即使面对的是血缘深厚的亲生儿子，来自哨兵强大的压制感，让刘培强体内属于向导的本能想要立刻逃离：“儿子，先放手，爸爸……嘶……”  
打断他说话的，是刘启凑到他肩窝的唇舌，伴着灼热的鼻息，舔舐甚至轻咬着刘培强裸露在外的颈部皮肤。  
从来没有与任何哨兵绑定过的向导，终于正确地意识到目前的情况了——他这个刚重逢第一天就觉醒成哨兵的儿子，出现了结合热。而离他最近的那个向导，好死不死就是完全没有考虑过这个问题并自愿留下来照顾他的自己。  
最坏的情况是，目前意识并不太清醒的刘启只遵循本能来行动。他身上散发着因结合热带来的烫人温度，在他充满欲望的啃咬中，多年清心寡欲的中年向导悲哀地发现——产生了结合热的，不止一个人。

刘启是满足的，他满心欢喜地抱着这个个持续散发着大海气味的男人，贪婪地吸着他身上的味道；刘启也是不满足的，他的身体，他的本能叫嚣着，催促着他，要把这个人牢牢地握在自己手里。  
他的！只能是他的！

刘培强原本是清醒的，他是要挣扎的，哨兵向导的结合固然天经地义，但放在他和刘启身上却是有违伦常；但他现在又不太清醒了，他的结合热已经产生了，对于面前这个哨兵，他逐渐丧失了抗争的力气。  
对方是刘启，到底是幸，还是不幸？

刘启满意于对方的顺从，然后笨拙地脱下了两个人的衣物。当两具身体再也没有任何阻碍地贴在一起时，双方同时从喉间发出了一声叹息——是多年求而不得的夙愿竟成，还是经年苦苦寻觅的至宝在手，谁也说不清。但在这一刻，他们的精神与灵魂只忠实于自己，而他们的生命中，除了血缘之外，彼此又多了一份永远的羁绊。  
刘启依恋着怀里的这个人，无论是身还是心。他如同在母体内一般漂浮着，包围他的是源源不绝的暖意，令他的世界无比平静。  
刘培强回应了刘启的依恋，无论是身还是心。他将自己的精神触手深入，轻柔地裹住对方隐隐躁动的精神力，将他的爱子从喧嚣中隔离。

结合热如同一场来自太阳的风暴，热烈又带着毫不留情的席卷，而身处风暴中心的两人骨血相连，却紧紧依附着彼此，保护着彼此……  
此生不离。


End file.
